


Vacation [Fgod Error]

by DontMindMeh



Series: Omniverse 1: My Books [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, FGoD, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeh/pseuds/DontMindMeh
Summary: Error is tired..Tired of all the Fighting and Destroying...He jumped...but not to die...to get a break from it all.(Fgod concept belongs to harrish6, I do not own undertale nor the characters featured in this story.)(Please do not steal my Art. Thanks.)(May also contain some reader requests. Don't hate me for this.)Date started: Jan 1, 2021Date finished: Jan 17, 2021(Reposted from my Wattpad account)
Series: Omniverse 1: My Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167668
Kudos: 11





	1. A/N and Cover art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art and A/N.

Cover Art:

_(This is originally a wattpad book. I drew the cover again.)_

*Welcome to the a not so sequel of my first book! Nothing really connects here just yet. Stay tuned for the third book.. It will explain everything.

**_(This is reposted from my wattpad account. I fixed some errors here though.)_ **

(My Wattpad Account: [Dont-Mind_Meh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dont-Mind_Meh))

(Wattpad Version of this book: [click this](https://www.wattpad.com/story/253244068-vacation-fgod-error))

*Enjoy!


	2. A/N and Cover art

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

There were Deities who were created from a supreme being.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  
The 7 deities that shared a multiverse.

They are known as:

**(Note: They are NOT BIOLOGICALLY related, they just treat the other like their makeshift family member. )**

  
>Fate:  
Is acting like a younger sister to Destiny. She has long black wavy hair floating out of thin air. She mostly do not show this however, she emits a bright scarlet red aura. But sometimes, most likely when she's sad, her aura dims so you can see her long black wavy hair. She is most likely more mature than Destiny. She and Destiny lives in a white space that has a tint of red on the left side and blue on the other side. Their spaces are separated by a wall.

>Destiny:  
Is acting as a older sister to Fate. Has a short black wavy hair that is floating as well. Unlike her sister, she mostly show her appearance like the other deities. She emits a soothing light blue aura. She is sometimes more childish than Fate, yet much responsible. **_(Loves breaking the fourth wall-)_**

>Chaos:  
Is acting as a younger sibling to Karma and older sibling to Feelings. He loves watching people in chaos and sometimes help them. He loves pranking the deities or beings in their multiverse for fun. He has a short blond hair. He emits a majestic dark purple aura. He has a room on their base like Karma.

>Karma:  
Is acting as a older sibling to Chaos and to Feelings. He mostly lazy and sleeps all the time. He is smart though, he respects people and is a gentleman. He is the leader of the deity council. He has a kind of long brown hair. He emits a calming orange aura.

>Void:  
Is acting like a twin sibling to Time. He lives in a black space called the void. He is calm all the time. He has a short silver hair. He loves to meditate, He emits a mysterious black aura.

>Time:  
Is acting like a twin sibling to Void. She lives with Void in his home, she likes to visit the other deities every once and then. She is smart and caring. She makes sure that every single second of her life is not wasted so she goes to adventures and meet a ton of animals. She has a long wavy silver hair that floats in air. She emits a peaceful white aura.

>Feelings:  
Is acting as a younger sibling to Karma and Chaos. She is caring and responsible .She is very decent and formal. But sometimes she spirals out of control and tend to be hyperactive and childish like Destiny. Destiny and Feelings are Best Friends. She has a brownish- blond hair. She has a warm yellow aura.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

They all created a chosen one, The one that they will call "their child."

However, creating a chosen one comes with a cost. They can only make them every once in a million years. Having Twins as a chosen one has a 30% success rate.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Soon,  
the deities went off to make their chosen one.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
Karma was the first to make one. He named him 'Classic Sans'. His universe is called 'Undertale.' He got the idea from their supreme leader, He goes by 'Annoying Dog'. He was the one who assigned the Deities in that multiverse. But, he stepped down to live peacefully with the Universe's beings.

Their supreme leader liked it there, annoying the beings every once and then... He was happy than ever. **(Later on, he would like Universe jumping and changing his appearance by the multiverse.)**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Feelings was the second one to make her chosen ones. It was rare but... she made twins.

She named them 'Dream' and 'Nightmare'.

Feelings tried to live with them, in their Universe named 'Dreamtale', she wanted to be a real mother to them.

Sadly it didn't work.. She got trapped in a Tree by citizens there. The tree is now called as 'Tree of Feelings'. The Twins tried to keep her safe as possible.

With magical apples growing in her tree, The Twins worked hard to not let it fall to the wrong hands. They are now called as the 'Apple Brothers.'

With Dream emitting a positive aura, he guards the 'Positivity Apples', he was called as 'Guardian of Hopes and Dreams (Positivity)'. On the other hand, Nightmare emits a negative aura, he guards the 'Negativity Apples', he was called as 'Guardian of Negativity'.

They worked hard, protecting the apples and helping people with their dreams and nightmares.

Now, there is something that happened, it was called as 'The Apple Incident'.

Everyone liked Dream in the Village, only because of his positive aura. While on the contrary, they HATED Nightmare. They called him words and bullied him.

Because of envy, he tried to prove he can emit a positive aura too, he tried to prove them he can protect the 'Positivity Apples' too.

Well, that failed. Every single one of the apples on his brother's side was turned into a negative one.

The villagers ganged up on him and cornered him. Out of panic, he ate the apple he was holding.

What happened was painful. It's like his body was being crushed over and over again. His soul is being filled with hate.

The tree broke, freeing Feelings. (The twins didn't know that Feelings broke free.)

Due to the negativity, Dream was dying.

Nightmare, being the nice brother to him, saved Dream by turning him into stone.

Once Dream gets out, he needs positivity to recover but he's fine.

Slowly, Nightmare goes insane.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The third one to make their chosen child was Destiny.

She named her child, 'Era'. Era didn't have a Universe because Destiny wanted to live with him in her space.

She wanted that Era would live with her, being a real mother to Era.

Era was a nice and caring child to Destiny.

He had white bones that are so shiny, he can also summon golden strings, He had a normal sans outfit but instead of light blue and white, it was colored as dark blue and whiteish- gray.

He had black slippers. He also liked knitting for some reason.

Era soon traveled the multiverse, he was hidden of course, he didn't want to make the beings self aware about the multiverse just yet.

But there was a skeleton that was covered in goop that got his attention.

The skeleton was indeed a sad one. More like insane-sad.

Destiny explained what has happened in that Au.

Feelings can't help but feel sad for her child, Nightmare.

She can't help just yet..

She needs to recover for about 5 years because being stuck in a tree that absorbs her powers and transfers them to the apples has drained her power to 1/5 capacity.

Era wanted to help.

He also wanted a friend so it's a win-win situation.

Soon, Era and Nightmare were best friends.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Soon, other deities made their chosen child.

Chaos made his child called 'Blue'. His child might appear innocent, naive and soft, but inside he was chaotic and tricky to figure out. His Universe was called as 'Underswap.'

Time, with the help of Void, made his child, TimeKid, also named as TK. He was childish but powerful with the powers of time and space manipulation. His Universe was called as 'Quantumtale.'

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Last but not the least, Fate made her child. Her child was called as 'Ink.' He had the power to create Universes to help them with their multiverse, like Era, he doesn't have a Universe. But something went wrong...

**Ink didn't have a SOUL.**

He soon went off into a creating spree, making the multiverse almost to it's limit.

Fate was the youngest in their group. She didn't know what to do. She begged her sister, Destiny to help her. Sobbing wouldn't do anything. They needed to do something.. FAST.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Meanwhile, Nightmare and Era are resting on a cliff on an AU named 'Outertale.' This spot was made by her mother, Destiny for him.

Destiny soon came and excused Era, leaving Nightmare on the cliff, still sightseeing.

Destiny asked/pleaded him to be a Destroyer of Worlds.. he was the only candidate there was.

Era, of course, agreed since her mother was practically about to cry.

He was soon informed on how important his job was.

He was going to be forced to destroy just because of Ink.. Forced to keep the multiverse intact.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Era talked to Nightmare about him leaving for something. Nightmare didn't want Era to leave.. he was his only friend.

Era told him that there are also beings from other Universes that was broken/ casted away. He knew Nightmare can help them like he helped Nightmare.

He bid Nightmare 'See you soon' and went away.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Era, now called Error, changed his appearance and name with his knowledge about coding.

It was **the beginning** of a whole new chapter of his life, and possibly the multiverse's as well.

**\-------------------------**

**(This was probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I never wrote this long, not even my other book. 1605 words are many- Hope you enjoyed it!)**

**\--------------------------**


	3. A Typical Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───
> 
> A Typical Day with Error.
> 
> ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_In the vast.. white void that he now lives in.._

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

**_Error is napping. He had to rest.. without rest, he can't function properly._ **

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

_'What would happen to the Balance?'_  
_The answer to that is Error is a genius. He invented a code that can kill the inhabitants with a painless death and swoosh- the Universe is deleted._

_Well.. not really much of a genius since there is a 10% that a being would fall into the void. Poor Void.. Void had to deal with more problem rather than the Memeing Dancing Gasters that are in the Void already.._

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

_When he wakes up in the morning.. He has a daily routine._

_Firstly.. He had to delete Universes in the morning to have some free time._

●▬▬▬▬▬๑⇩⇩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_> If he encounters Ink, he had to delete more that usual (the usual is about 20-50 copies/ 10 originals that are corrupted)._

_> If he doesn't encounter Ink, he would delete the usual amount._

●▬▬▬▬▬๑⇧⇧๑▬▬▬▬▬●

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

_Second, he visits the Charas' Void._

_For some reason, the charas call him 'Mama' or 'Duncle' or ''Mum'._

_**(Skeletons don't really have genders, but they mostly prefer he or them (But they are also fine with she), The Charas and Frisks prefer she or them.)** _

⚛》》》》》◆《《《《《⚛ _  
_

The charas loved him, they treat him like he is their parent of some sort.  
(Not gonna blame them, almost all Toriels believed the council. Though the Toriels might be sad about it. They had to, if they didn't follow what the council says, they would be portrayed as a traitor, an outcast)

_**That is how society works.** _

⚛》》》》》◆《《《《《⚛ _  
_

_He would play with them and read/tell them stories,_

_and of course.._

  
**_Give them s̶t̶o̶l̶e̶n̶ ̶ chocolate._ **

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Third, he would destroy again.  
_(Still using the If Ink.. scenario.)_

He would visit the 'Bad' guys every once and then.

Nightmare is his Bestfriend.

As Error, he found Nightmare sad since he missed Era.

Destiny (with the help of Feelings) gave them the castle, being sorry for Era's disapperance.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

The 'Bad' guys are like family for him.

Some act like children like Dust and Cross...

Some are serious like Scoundrel and Nightmare..

Some are neutral like Killer, (Sometimes) Horror and Blue.

Mostly, the castle is trashed.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**_Facts about Error:_ **

He would eat every once in a while, (Just because Destiny told him so)  
  
He can quick heal, he is immortal and can't feel pain.

He is the Keeper of balance, even as Era.  
He was supposed to Balance out the Good-Bad balance of the Multiverse.. buuut, he had to balance Creation-Destruction now, leaving the Good-Bad balance.. a bit unstable.  
He still makes effort to stable it though, It's just Destroying takes more of his time.

He has slight haphephobia now after the sanses attacked him individually.

He has trust issues.

✧ ▬▭▬ ▬▭▬ ✦✧✦ ▬▭▬ ▬▭▬ ✧

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

A Typical Day with Ink.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

In the morning, he creates copies. He drinks his vials along the way.

He then have a meeting with the council or fight with Error.

He then hangs out with his 'friends.'

He creates more copies/universes.

Then he goes on a patrol and/or fight with Error.

**_His life is boring._ **

Facts about Ink:

He eats paint. He doesn't question on how his vials automatically refill.

He is normally chaotic-neutral.

He doesn't care about the people on those Universes Error destroyed,  
he only fights for his friends, having the fear of abandonment.

He doesn't care about the fallen Universes, he can always replace them later.  
As long as he has anyone by his side, he's fine.

He thinks creating makes him feel better and less alone.

He has no soul, but he can still feel alone or in need to drink the vial he's suppose to feel.

He is very forgetful. **_(and dumb.)_**

He never washed his scarfs, he would just make one again and dump the other one in his inventory.

✧ ▬▭▬ ▬▭▬ ✦✧✦ ▬▭▬ ▬▭▬ ✧

**(Just a short information about the two. I have may or may not used dividers too excessively-)**


	4. A Dream, A Nightmare or a Message?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It was a weird day.. 

It all started at 3:10 in the morning.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Nightmare and Dream are sleeping in their own beds but something, no, someone interrupted their dreams. This is what they were dreaming before that-

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Nightmare was dreaming about a ~~machine gun~~ minigun. It was magnificent. He was dreaming to shoot all those copies that bothered him and are in his way.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

(Yes I made another 'Nightmare with a ~~Machine Gun~~ Minigun')

.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Dream was dreaming about...

uhhhhh-

Peace?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

At the same time, 

An entity entered their dream.

It said to them at the same time:

⚐︎♌︎❖︎♓︎□︎◆︎⬧︎●︎⍓︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎📬︎  
  
And to Dream only:

Of course, Dream thought that he had only hurt them accidentally and ignored the warning.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

To Nightmare only:

Nightmare knows it's Era.

_But Era is missing._

But something tells him that either one of his gang members or some of their allies,

It was more likely his gang members,

that would get affected on that 'something bad.'

He is now on high alert, HE WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO THEM.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The day continued. Dream and Nightmare woke up from this-

_'Message'_?  
  


Either way, it was more of a _nightmare_ to Nightmare.

He doesn't want any of his family get hurt.

**\------------------**   
**I'm really sorry this chapter is short and uneventful-**

**Thank you for reading!**   
**\------------------**


	5. Last Chance

_After that day....._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 **"Oh well, I didn't even expect that to work-"** Feelings spoke. She knows Dream is ignorant in every way possible. She watched all of Nightmare's suffering when she was trapped in that stupid tree. Feelings hated that imprisonment. This is why Nightmare is her favorite, he is far more observant and alert.

**"Can we punish them somehow? UgHHHHh- I want my child with ME, SAFE, not with those COUNCIL near him in our multiverse."** Destiny exclaimed. She hates seeing her child be beaten. Even though it may not hurt him at all, she still can't bear it.

**"Don't worry Destiny, Void has a plan in motion already. We just need to warn them, a last chance for them to change.."** Time said. **"But, the only thing holding us back is his makeshift family... He can't jump if he misses them. We still have to think about that part.. and also his new location if he does need to jump."** She added.

**"Who wants a turn on the speaker now?"** Karma asked.

**"Can you have a go? Please?"** Destiny pleaded. If no one takes Karma's warning properly, they have no choice...

**"Alright."** Karma sighed. _Even though_ he is smart, responsible and their leader, _he is still a lazy butt who wants to sleep all day or sipping coke while eating chips while binge watching anime on his room. He always liked adventure animes or action animes._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**"Dear aware people of the multiverse, This is one of the almighty Deities speaking. My name is Karma."** Karma announced on their announcement speaker. This is Chaos' speaker of pranks. It is mostly used to scare the beings in their multiverse. Even Deities needed to have fun once in a while, you know.

Every aware looked up to the sky. Looks like the 'protectors' council had a meeting during the announcement. This is PERFECT. 

The annoying dog listened carefully. He knows some tea is going to spill. He had to see the drama for himself. 

**"We already sent a warning to all of you, Through Nightmare and Dream we gave a message. It is true. If they didn't tell anything about it, it was about how you shouldn't hurt my fellow deity, Destiny's chosen child. The 'protectors' council had hurt them, and we put the test to all of you to not hurt him. Something bad WILL happen. DO NOT IGNORE OUR WARNING. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. " **Karma threatened them. He was dead serious at this moment.

Everyone was shocked by this voice. It was really threatening. 

"Don't worry guys, that's just fake."

"Yeah- that's just fake!"

"We don't care!'

"This is totally fake, I mean- who knows the Deities? Everyone! They taught us them since kindergarden- Anyone could impersonate them!"

"But what if this is actually true? I don't want something bad to happen! I won't hurt ANYBODY!"

"Same! I don't want to hurt anybody for awhile either! I'm scared!"

_Every Deity facepalmed, as well as the Annoying dog._

***Karma stopped the microphone, he is unamused.***

**"Our multiverse is so hopeless."** Karma said. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Meanwhile, in the spectator void._

A frisk in a rainbow sweater with chestnut skin sips their tea.

 _"When will we have the drama? I want to see the council get punished."_ a reader said.

_*sipping sounds*_

They then turned to a black haired Chara with tan skin. They have a full yellow sweater. They were munching some popcorn.

_*Crunching sounds*_

**"See you next chapter!"**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───


	6. Karma's Announcement (Almost Everyone's POV)

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Classic Sans POV:

_It was a normal day and Pap is fixing his puzzles. Frisk is probably still in the ruins by now._

_I heard that the council called a meeting today. I didn't really bother since I'm a neutral, I still don't know why their announcements even come to us._

_Currently, I'm just chugging a bottle of ketchup in our living room. The kid (Frisk) is in a Pacifist Run today. This is just a great day. It is so peaceful.._

**ZzZzZzZZ**

_I drifted off into a nap but a loud noise rang through my skull. I think I was hearing stuff, all I heard was a microphone static and I'm pretty sure Mettaton is busy with the show he has._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Fell's POV:

_I am currently chugging a bottle of mustard in our living room. Boss shouted at me earlier that I should pick up my sock, I kinda got shocked and jumped out of my bed in instinct, causing me to fall, I heard his faint 'sorry' after that. I didn't think he knew I heard that._

_I know he's just looking out for me, and he doesn't want me to get hurt at all._

_This is just how he shows he cares and loves me, cause we are brothers after all._

_I am still busy chugging my mustard when I heard a loud static of a microphone. It is a pacifist run today, and Frisk should be busy with Metatton by the moment. Boss went out for something important, I really don't care, as long as he's safe._

_I wonder what that was..._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_The Council's POV:_

(The council consists of Carrot, Blue, Dream, Ink and a few survivors. Most of the sanses are in the Neutral side. They are still reluctant on what side to choose, or don't care at all. )

Dream called a meeting today.

All of us gathered in a round table.

It was obvious we all heard the faint static.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**"Dear aware people of the multiverse, This is one of the almighty Deities speaking. My name is Karma."**

Classic knew that name and that voice. It was his Dad.

Fell was shocked that someone talked that loud. He jolted out of their sofa.

The surviors is curious on what is happening.

Ink is confused.

Dream is frightened, he is jumpy y'know-

Blue is just unamused, so is Carrot.

** "We already sent a warning to all of you, Through Nightmare and Dream we gave a message. It is true. If they didn't tell anything about it, it was about how you shouldn't hurt my fellow deity, Destiny's chosen child. The 'protectors' council had hurt them, and we put the test to all of you to not hurt him. Something bad WILL happen. DO NOT IGNORE OUR WARNING. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. " **

Classic wondered who was Destiny's chosen child, and curious on why his Dad is Dead serious.

Fell is scared _to the bone._ **(Sorry- I HAD TO-)**

The council is scared. _(Except Ink- he's still processing on what's going on-)_

The some survivors reassured themselves and some are still scared.

Dream then told them his dream last night and told them it wasn't a prank, but maybe they just hurt someone on accident.

Soon everyone was relieved except Blue and Carrot. 

❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ 🙵■︎♏︎⬥︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ❖︎□︎♓︎♍︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ⬥︎♏︎●︎●︎📬︎

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Sometime before the announcement that was gave by Karma_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Classic Papyrus's POV:

A meeting was called for us papyrus's. It was about the human's genocide runs.

The sanses don't really know we are aware. Well, except for the swaps. 

The swaps know we are aware. They just cover for us. They revealed themselves aware for the better good. Now, the sanses had raised their suspicion off us.

A faint static was heard in the meeting room.

We listened closely.

Third Person's POV:

***Insert Karma's dialouges***

The papyruses weren't that shocked. They were worried. 

"Guys, That was Karma.. Something bad is really going to happen... This is a serious warning." Classic Papyrus said.

Of course the Papyruses, especially Classic Papyrus, knew the Deities. They were expected to care for their sans. They were entrusted to them by Karma.

"We need to do something... It's just sad that most of the council doesn't have a papyrus. Only the Swaps are there, but there is no use in being an inside men in this situation. The council would just ignore the warning... And we also need to know who is Destiny's chosen child so we can protect them from being hurt for the greater good." Underfell Papyrus explained. 

This is a serious situation, they need to protect their sans from danger because its not just their job, but they are also their family.

**Karma's Announcement** was the **LAST CHANCE** for them. 

_Who knows what would the Deities do if they hurt a child of theirs?_


	7. Hope.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

** "It is almost _time_... Destiny... _time_ is ticking.." **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ink's POV:

_The meeting resumed like nothing happened. The survivors kept thinking on how Error should die. They wanted **revenge.** We normally wouldn't allow this, especially since Dream don't allow violence (being the Neutral/Chaotic Good he is.) I honestly don't care at all, what annoys me that they are trying to be 'bossy' at us. I hate bossy people. Why can't I just not create? What would happen?_

_At first, I created because I was lonely.. Now I have friends.. What is stopping me?_

_I have two reasons.._

_One, you'll never know if they would backstab me.._

_Two, I would be useless to them.. If I can't do anything that can make them safe.._

_My fear **disgusts** me. I hate being trapped in my own fears.._

_My fears are the only one stopping me from being free.._

_Being me..._

Ink soon drifts off reality.. thinking hard once more. Sometimes he forgets what he was thinking about.. Good thing he has his reliable scarf.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Third Person's POV:

**Some random survivor:** How about we ambush him?

 **Some random survivor #2:** Yeah! 

**Some random survivor #3:** Uhhh guys.. I don't think this is a good idea..

 **Some random survivor:** Are you scared?

 **Some random survivor #2:** Yeah! She's scared! Hahaha!

 **Dream:** Guys! No bullying! You're making her sad!

 **Some random survivor #3:** I am not scared and I will prove it to you!

They kept telling Ink that he should make an ambush au. The survivors would attack with Ink with their leader. If you are excellent enough, you can see the hate on Ink's face. He clearly doesn't want to be bossed around. 

Some random survivor #3, which we would call 'Hope', went to door, leaving the meeting room.

"Karma, **you a** **re rig** **ht.. Th** is mu **lt** **ivers** e is _Hope_ less.." Hope quickly went to the corner, revealing her real form. **The deity of Hope.**

She doesn't belong in this multiverse. She came from another one. The supreme being called her. Visiting this multiverse.. finding a way to at least **save** it.

Then she remembered the look on Ink's face during the meeting while he was drifting off.. He clearly doesn't like creating anymore. The look on his face was the look of fear and hate. His _fear_ s are the only one stopping him.

**Maybe there is still _hope_ for this multiverse..**


	8. Goodbye.....

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**"It's _time_ , Destiny."**

**"Really? I can't wait!"**

**...**

***The Deity of Destiny looks at you straight in the Eye with a childish look.**

***You notice you are not in the Deity Void anymore.**

** "Hear that readers? The main plot is starting! Aren't you excited like me,  
**

** Chaos and Feelings? We have our popcorn ready!" **

** "We even have a reader here with us with the Author, they said that we should be ready for some good tea.." **

**"Destiny, stop spoiling the reader. After all, _who knows_ what's _coming?_ "**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ink's POV:

After months of preparations..

I forced myself to bear with the ambush au.

The survivors kept screaming there, insulting there..

but there is this nice survivor named 'Hope'. 

Like their name is literally what she does. 

She kept telling me that I shouldn't be trapped in a box, 

suffocating me every moment.. wanting to be free.

She told me that I still have hope to change, and if it helps, 

she told me I'm not alone.

She's now my friend. Apart from Dream and Blue.. 

no one has comforted me like this before..

it feels nice..

even though i could exactly feel..

There is this warm feeling in my non-existent soul,

**is this how it feels like when you know someone cares for you?**

**When you know you're never going to be alone again?**

I think the word was..

**_safe.._ **

**I am safe from my _fear_ s..**

**I can be _free_ someday..**

**and I wouldn't be scared.**

Hope's POV:

_My plan is going great._

_Ink is now feeling safe from his fears._

_I will make sure this multiverse will have **hope.**_

Their balance is **tipping**. With creation and positivity winning.

Good thing Ink doesn't have an aura, I can't interfere with their balance directly.

I look on my wristwatch.. It is a special one.

It is _time,_ huh?

I can't wait to see what happens next!

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Error looked up in his antivoid. It is _time_ afterall. He left a note. He went to Outertale.

Gotta spend his last moments here for now y' know.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Every survivor went to the ambush au. Ink wasn't sure that they should continue.

They waited and waited.

**B U T N O B O D Y C A M E.**

But-

_They sensed him in Outertale._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Error released his aura. It was now _time._

Soon, he can see Nightmare's gang, The council (with the Star sanses).

"Error? What are you doing?" Ink asked.

Error took one step backwards.

"Er-Err-or.. yo-u do-n'tt have to do thiss.." Dream is stuttering , he's about to cry, you can see his tears forming in his eyes..

" **I guess yo** u should kn **ow this. I am t** he bad thing that i **s going to hap** pen. Without me, the multiverse **will be in** _ **CH** AOS_." Error told them.

"Go **od** bye."

**and with that, Error plummeted to the void.**


	9. It's all your fault!

**_A few minutes prior to the incident.._ **

_Location: Nightmares Castle, Unknown AU_

Nightmare's POV:

_I know who Destiny's child is. It's my first bestfriend Era, but I can't help but think how Dream hurted Era. Karma gave this last warning to them. I must have met them again like Era said._

_I felt Error's aura on Outertale._

_He never releases his aura-_

_no-_

_no_

_no no no-_

_please don't tell me what I think is going to happen-_

I panicked and teleported to the living room. The boys are being childish again but it wasn't my concern for the time being.

**" _Guys, I felt Error's aura in Outertale._ "** I said.

I was shaking and trembling inside.

I opened a portal to Outertale.

It was Error on the ledge.

I was frozen on the spot.

I don't know what to do now...

Third Person's POV:

"Error? What are you doing?" Ink asked.

Error took one step backwards.

It wasn't noticeable but tears are beginning to form in Nightmare's eyes.

Dream is about to cry too.

"Er-Err-or.. yo-u do-n'tt have to do thiss.." Dream is stuttering.

" **I guess yo** u should kn **ow this. I am t** he bad thing that i **s going to hap** pen. Without me, the multiverse **will be in** _ **CH** AOS_." Error told them.

Nightmare's POV:

_'No, no no no no no- Error don't-'_

I was going to shout those words but **nothing** came out of my mouth.

I am shaking in **fear** and still **frozen.**

"Go **od** bye." Error spoke.

I watched in horror as Error fell into the void. 

The void's darkness consumed him and I didn't do anything to stop it.

**_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_** I shouted.

Third Person's POV:

**_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_** Nightmare shouted.

The rest of his crew is either breaking into tears or reassuring themselves that _' **everything is fine'**_. They are going **insane.**

This is the moment when Ink and Dream knew they did something wrong.

**They flipped up.**

**Error** was the **pillar** of the multiverse.

**He keeps Nightmare's crew stable.**

**He keeps the Multiverse stable.**

Dream is still traumatized from the sight he saw. But that didn't stop him from thinking on what he did wrong.

It was like the Apple Incident _**all again**._

**EXTRA!**

_Meanwhile_

Error is annoyed on how long before he falls into the destination he was supposed to go.

He dismissed his magic on the multiverse. Meaning that his strings disappeared.

He was waiting for this for a year.

_Flashback_

\--------------

_*Error is sleeping in the Antivoid*_

In his dream(?)

 **"Hello my child!"** Destiny greeted him.

 **"How are you?"** Destiny asked.

"I'm **fine mom. Don't ne** ed to check on **me every** week." Error said.

"Plus **it's getting kind of boring tha** t I only go to the 'Deity **Space' when** i'm asleep." Error stated.

"I s **till get good dr** eams y' kn **o** w-" Error added.

**(DeitySpace is a space that Deities can contact a being. Like a dream but holds a message. _[Ink cannot be contacted due to being SOULless.]_ **

**Dream is a good boy and is still the keeper/guardian [!NOT A GOD!] of hopes and dreams.**

**Unlike in Fgod stories, he doesn't tolerate people who says that positive emotions and good dreams should be taken away. He states that _'No one deserves that kind of punishment and they can still change!'_ )**

**"You have to jump in the void someday my child."** Destiny said.

"W **ha- W** hy?" Error is confused.

 **"Here is why.."** Destiny added.

\--------------

_Flashback End._


	10. The Void

Still Error's POV:

"I' **m still fa** lling..."

...

...

...

"Oo **f-"**

I fell in a large mattress. Looks like I'm here.

Third Person's POV:

**"Hi Error!"** Void greeted him.

" **Hi Void, so wher** e should I stay for the tim **e being**?" Error asked.

 **"Oh.. Destiny built you a house over------ there!"** Void pointed to a palace.

_*They teleported inside the house*_

"So **, how are yo** u?" Error asked.

 **"I'm pretty much fine.."** Void answered.

 **"..except that I have to deal with memeing gasters in the third layer of the void, THEIR layer of the void."** Void shivered at the thought of coming back there. But he has to check the inhabitants you know-

_Void map by me :) (also- higher beings than a deity can access what they can as well. For example: Supreme leader.)_

**"Sooo** ooooo **..**. **What do** you **do her** e?" Error asked.

 **"Hmm... I do my job, visit the others and hang out with myself I guess."** Void answered.

"I kinda m **iss the other** s though..." Error had a sad expression. He was missing his friends.

** "Also, there is this Frisk and Chara here that I don't remember inviting. _(Probably Destiny Invited them tbh-)_ "  **

Void pointed out to the chesnut skinned Frisk. They wore a rainbow sweater. They are also accompanied with a black haired Chara that wore a full yellow sweater.

"A **uthor**?" Error looked at the Chara.

**"Hi Error!"** I, the Author said.

"Wh **o's th** at?" Error asked.

**"This reader wanted to comfort all of you. You're the first one to be comforted though-"** I, Author said.

The reader looked at Error. They told him compliments. They tried to make him feel better (I think it worked-)

_Then the author and the reader poofed out of the void._

_Meanwhile.._

Nightmare and the crew went back to the castle. Ink and Dream are still frozen in Outertale, Blue joined Nightmare back to the castle.

Nightmare tried to make his team members feel better.

He failed.

Nightmare went back to his room.

He stopped crying.

**_"Good job acting me!"_** Nightmare complimented himself.

***Nightmare looks at the reader.**

**_"Did I get you with my performance?"_ **

**_"I know Error isn't dead."_ **

**_"Why would Destiny let her beloved Era die?"_ **


	11. Joining him...

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Nightmare went out of his room, still **(fake)** crying.

**_"Guys.. I have something to do... Please don't follow me.."_** Nightmare told them with a depressed voice.

All of them exchanged glances. They were all going to follow Nightmare.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Meanwhile..._

Ink and Dream unfroze. Ink is still processing what's going on..

Dream is just crying.

They went away from the ledge, going into the main town of Outertale.

They were about to leave Outertale but...

Nightmare went back.

He had his crew behind him.

Nightmare looked at the ledge..

**_"It is beautiful here Error, such a beautiful place to die."_** Nightmare spoke.

Dream knew what he was going to do.

"B-Brother... P-Please d-don't d-do t-this..." Dream pleaded Nightmare.

**_"I'm fairly sure you can handle the balance for us brother. If you didn't know, here is my guide book. It was made by Era, the God of Balance.. my first friend."_** Nightmare told Dream.

"Wait.. There is a God of Balance?" Ink questioned Nightmare.

"How come I didn't know this?" Ink asked.

**_"It's because he was made before you.. and disappeared when_** **YOU CAME**. ** _"_** Nightmare told Ink with a face of hate.

Nightmare took a step backwards into the ledge.

"W-wait.."

"... we want to join you." Dust said.

The crew members nodded in response.

**_"Ok then.. we will jump in.."_ **

**_"..3..."_ **

The crew was sure of this decision. 

**_"...2.."_ **

They were ready.

**_"....1!"_ **

And they all jumped.

**The darkness of the void consumed them.**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Meanwhile.._

Void noticed someone jumped into his domain.. The void.

He lets them in. They were Error's friends after all.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The crew's POV:

"Guys.. whatever happens..-"

But before Blue gave a inspirational speech..

he was cut off by Nightmare.

**_"It's not like we are going to die guys."_** Nightmare told them.

**_"Error isn't dead either,_ **

**_did convince you with my great acting?"_** Nightmare explained.

**Everyone is just broken.**

The crew snapped back into reality when they saw that the void turned white.

The crew woke up with the sound of Error asking them 'Are you okay?'

"Error!"

The crew minus Nightmare greeted Error.

**_"Sup Era."_** Nightmare said in a casual tone.

"S **up Ni- wAit- h** oW did **you kno** w?" Error asked.

**The crew was broken once again.**

**_"I always knew."_** Nightmare told him.

"Oh **, Nightm** are.. 

did I c **onvince yo** u that I did **n't knew you k** new?" Error giggled while saying this.

**The crew broke again.**

**"AH** **A** **HAH** AHAH **AH** **AHA** **-"** Both Nightmare and Error **laughed hysterically.**

**_"You guys should have seen your faces! It was priceless!"_** Nightmare shouted.

**_"For a prank that lasted almost what looked like forever.. I sure liked it Era!"_ **Nightmare spoke.

**The crew stayed broken.**

_Flashback_

\-----------

"Hey Night! I have to leave for the sake of the multiverse. Seems like I have to handle another Balance. " Era told Nightmare.

"But I have a great idea!" Era told Nightmare.

"We should prank the deities that we are sad that we lost each other. And maybe if you find more allies, lets include them too." Era spoke.

"Since you are made of Negativity, you can emphasize your loneliness and sadness so we can carry this out." Era explained.

"When I would change my appearance, I would still be your ally. Once you met me, you would know. " Era whispered to Nightmare's ear(?).

_"We so have to do this prank my dude."_ Nightmare excitedly agreed.

\----------

_Flashback End_

**\------**

**I told you guys that Destiny and Feelings are childish, and now, so are their sons.**

_**Did you expect that Plot twist and turn?** _

**\------**


	12. Deities Perspective of the Jump

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_This takes place when Error is still gazing at his antivoid at the last time for a while._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_In the spectator void._

_*Chaos and Feelings are sitting in a sofa, big enough to fit three of them. The Author and the readers are sitting on the floor.*_

_*They are watching the multiverse **like a TV show.** *_

**"Destiny! Come on don't be slow!"** Feelings shouted.

**"Error is already gazing at his antivoid."** Chaos proclaimed.

**"Yeah, yeah. I'll sit there."** Destiny shrugged.

**"There is the fake suicide note-"** Chaos pointed at the note.

**"Ahh! The TEAAAAAA!"** Feelings shouted **(squealed)**.

_They are called the Childish Duo after all. Chaos secretly joined. Now they are a trio._

**"Aaaaaaanddddd release the fake aura--"** Feelings said what was in the plan.

_ "Error? What are you doing?" Ink asked. _

**"It seems like Ink is curious more than ever-"** Destiny told it to them feeling like a world class detective.

**"Destiny. That's cringe."** Feelings commented. Destiny is acting weird again.

Chaos returned a nod on a head for agreement.

Destiny is sad inside now.

_ Error took one step backwards. _

**"AHHHHHH! YESSSSSS! DRAMAAAAAAA"** Feelings shouted. She was cheering Error.

**"Feelings could you shut-"** Chaos said. But he was interrupted by Destiny.

**"GOOOOOO!"** Destiny joined Feelings.

**"Ugh..."** Chaos sighed.

**"NoOOOOOO! Nightmare is sadddd!"** Feelings quickly changed her mood when she saw Nightmare. 

_ "Er-Err-or.. yo-u do-n'tt have to do thiss.." Dream is stuttering , he's about to cry, you can see his tears forming in his eyes.. _

_**She didn't care about Dream crying. She is still paying attention to Nightmare and Error.** _

_**She still hasn't forgave Dream and besides, Nightmare is her favorite child.** _

_ " **I guess yo** u should kn **ow this. I am t** he bad thing that i **s going to hap** pen. Without me, the multiverse **will be in** **CH** AOS." Error told them. _

**"Oh come on Chaos- you had to!?"** Destiny looked at Chaos. 

Chaos has this evil look in his eye.

Chaos changed the script so he would be included in Error's 'last words'. 

**He's iconic now.**

_ "Go **od** bye." _

**"YOOOOOOO! That went better than expected! My child is so goood in acting!"** Destiny commented.

**_ and with that, Error plummeted to the void. _ **

_**"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"** Nightmare shouted. _

**"NoOoooooo! Nightmare!!!!"** Feelings said. Feelings is now sad since Nightmare is sad.

**"Don't worry my child. You will see Error again one day- Please don't be sad-"** Feelings told the screen. Nightmare can't hear her due to his sadness.

**"I think we have underestimated on how this will affect them-"** Destiny stated.

**"Don't worry.. I have a plan set in action already."** Chaos said.

Destiny took her magical wrist watch. 

She dialed Void's number.

**"Void. YOU BETTER TAKE CARE of MY child."** Destiny told Void.

Then Destiny hanged up on Void.

Chaos and Feelings were busy looking at Destiny dialing Void's number and calling him, They didn't see Nightmare going back into his castle and looking straight at us.

When the Trio looked back, Nightmare is back on the cliff.

**"Nightmare!"** Feelings shouted.

_**"It is beautiful here Error, such a beautiful place to die."** Nightmare spoke. _

**"Nuuuuuuuu!"** Feelings shouted once more.

_ "B-Brother... P-Please d-don't d-do t-this..." Dream pleaded Nightmare. _

**"For probably the first and last time. Dream is correct. NIGHTMARE DON'T JUMP!"** Feelings shouted.

_**"I'm fairly sure you can handle the balance for us brother. If you didn't know, here is my guide book. It was made by Era, the God of Balance.. my first friend."** Nightmare told Dream. _

_ "Wait.. There is a God of Balance?" Ink questioned Nightmare. _

_ "How come I didn't know this?" Ink asked. _

_**"It's because he was made before you.. and disappeared when** **YOU CAME**. **"** Nightmare told Ink with a face of hate. _

_ Nightmare took a step backwards into the ledge. _

_ "W-wait.." _

_ "... we want to join you." Dust said. _

_The crew members nodded in response._

**_ "Ok then.. we will jump in.." _ **

**_ "..3..." _ **

_ The crew was sure of this decision. _

**_ "...2.." _ **

_ They were ready. _

**_ "....1!" _ **

_ And they all jumped. _

**_ The darkness of the void consumed them. _ **

  
**"AHHHHH! noOOoo!"** Feelings shouted.

**"Dial Void! NOW!"** Feelings shouted in panic. 

Destiny dialed Void and Void answered.

Feelings took Destiny's magical wrist watch.

**"VOID you BETTER let THEM IN! OR ELSE I'LL TEAR U ONE BY ONE-"** Feelings shouted at the magical wrist watch.

**"CHILL, I will let them in."** Void told them.

**"YOU BETTER!"** Feelings shouted. 

She then hanged up and gave back the magical wrist watch to Destiny.

_ "Guys.. whatever happens..-" _

_But before Blue gave a inspirational speech.._

_he was cut off by Nightmare._

**_"It's not like we are going to die guys."_ ** _Nightmare told them._

**"wAit- wHat- hOw did he know?"** Feelings exclaimed.

**_ "Error isn't dead either, _ **

**_did convince you with my great acting?"_** Nightmare explained.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- YOU TRIGGER ME. But I'm proud.'"** Feelings shouted- then she fainted because of mixed emotions she is feeling at the moment.

**Everyone is just broken, even the Deities..**

They snapped back to reality when they saw the crew land into Void's layer of the void.

(The white layer)

They smiled at the crew when they greeted Error. It was pretty heartwarming.

**"*sniff*This is so wholesome."** Feelings said.

_**"Sup Era."** Nightmare said in a casual tone. _

**"How did he kNow?"** Destiny asked.

_ "S **up Ni- wAit- h** oW did **you kno** w?" Error asked. _

***Destiny and Feelings is still wondering hOw.**

_**"I always knew."** Nightmare told him. _

***Destiny and Feelings are still processing what's going on.**

_ "Oh **, Nightm** are.. _

_ did I c **onvince yo** u that I did **n't knew you k** new?" Error giggled while saying this. _

***Destiny and Feelings are shooked by the plot twist.**

_**"AH** **A** **HAH** AHAH **AH** **AHA** **-"** Both Nightmare and Error **laughed hysterically.** _

_**"You guys should have seen your faces! It was priceless!"** Nightmare shouted. **  
**_

***Destiny and Feelings swore that they felt like it was directed to them.**

_**"For a prank that lasted almost what looked like forever.. I sure liked it Era!"** Nightmare spoke._

***Destiny and Feelings are confused on what is reality.**

***siiiiippppp***

Chaos just looks at Destiny and Feelings while sipping his tea. 

When he smells Chaos, he mostly **helps them**.. especially since they are **CHAOS touched.**

_ A few minutes later... _

**"So you're saying that, we GAVE A CASTLE FOR FREE-"** Destiny shouted,

 **"AND WASTED MY TEARS-"** Feelings shouted.

**"FOR A PRANK!?"** Destiny and Feelings shouted.

**"AHHHHHH! WE'RE SO PROUD!!!!"** Destiny and Feelings squealed.


	13. Break

A few moments later..

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 **"So, Welcome to the voi** d guys! I am **Error and** _ **I** will certainly tou **r**_ **you aro** und!" Error said sarcastically. 

Everyone just rolled their eye-light. They expected it already.

"Oh y **eah- you have to dismiss y** our magic here. We will be t **racked easily if** so." Error stated.

Everyone dismissed their magic afterwards.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Meanwhile in the overworld:_

Dream's POV:

Nightmare is gone....

This book is the only thing left of him..

I shall read it...

....afterwards I comfort my friend Ink.

***someone slapped Dream***

I wonder who was that.. I didn't see.

Third Person's POV:

A reader slapped Dream and Ink. But they didn't see the reader at all.

Dream tried to comfort Ink but it didn't work.

Ink wasn't sad in the first place.

He was more confused due to the lack of SOUL, the lack of empathy.

Dream knows that negativity lost and there is only goodness left.. But there is this weird feeling... **_Doubt?_**

Anyways.. they told everyone what happened...

**That was a bad move.**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Meanwhile:_

Blue is really happy when he saw what was in the palace. 

A big hammer appeared out of nowhere..

and there was a message that reads:

Soon...

It became **CHAOTIC** in there.

Blue was enjoying using his hammer. The palace auto-regenerates anyway-

Dust and Horror are quarrelling on who has the most tragic backstory.

Chocolates are being thrown in the air..

Nightmare is stressed.

**It's kind of normal in there tbh.**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Back to the dum-dums._

Every survivor cheered. The sanses did not. 

They droven someone to suicide.. 

**how can they be happy of that?**

They have to pay respects to Error.

*Dream and Ink didn't join.

*They entered the antivoid. 

*They were met by an endless abyss of white.

and a basket in a spot.

*There were no strings.. there were bouncing souls, kind- of free but they were stuck in a glass case.

*They check the basket.

*It was full of puppets and crocheting materials.

*They can see a note.

*They read the note.

*They feel their sins crawling on their spine.

***They realized they made a big mistake.**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ink is still confused. The survivors kept shouting on him that he should make an AU. Because there were no more 'interruptions', they said he should make them.

Dream read the book. He understands everything now. He was so ignorant and selfish.

**Can Error even take a break?**


	14. How the Gang was made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Time!!

After Era left Nightmare,

Nightmare went to search for allies.

He doesn't want to be lonely after all.

First he found was **Cross.**

His home was just gotten destroyed.

He had been crying for a while.

Nightmare helped him **before** someone can.

*cough* Ink *cough* Underverse *cough*

Next, he found **Killer.**

His Chara was corrupted by hate.

They made a deal to kill Frisk for once and for all.

Nightmare let him out of that world.. Killer obviously doesn't want to go back in his world.

Next he found was **Horror.**

Poor guy's AU was starving.

Nightmare gave them food.

Next he found was **Dust.**

He got insane because of the never ending Genocides.

Nightmare also let him out of his world, Dust is losing his remaining sanity just by looking back to what he has done.

Next was **Error.**

Nightmare laughed.

He found Era on accident.

He didn't show his laugh though,

His team was there.

Next and the last was **Blue.**

It was funny that Nightmare accidentally crashed into his world.

Blue was the one who wanted to join the group.

He said it was boring in there and he wanted some CHAOS to happen.

Feelings and Destiny gave Nightmare a castle before all of this.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Back at the Present time:_

Karma and Time were not in their Multiverse.

In exchange of Hope..

They needed to save Hope's multiverse too.

_(Stay Tuned for the spin off!)_


	15. Coming Back.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Error and the crew are in a middle of their 'funeral'.

With slapped sanses visiting it.

How did this happen you may ask?

Let's see what happened a few moments ago.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It has been a month.

Everyone in the palace were pretty much living their lives.

Destiny entered the room.

Destiny spoke.

** "My child Era, Ink is creating once again so.." **

** "Goodbye!" **

"W **ait** what-"

But before Error can fully finish his sentence, 

**Everyone just got yeeted back into a portal.**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

" ** _AHHH_ H**HHHHHH **HHHHHH** HHHHH"

They fell and fell through the portal.

It was a long trip out of the void.

When they got out of the portal,

They saw sanses in a funeral with Dream leading them.

It was their funeral.

"Did we actually die?" Cross questioned himself.

**_"No Cross we didn't."_** Nightmare facepalmed.

"What if we actually did? We just didn't remember- I mean WE HAVE A FUNERAL-" Cross pointed out.

The others facepalmed.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Suddenly,

A reader slapped all the dum-dum sanses.

It was another reader.

No one saw them though.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"Brother.. You were pronounced dead after we found nothing. It was all a dead end." Dream explained.

"I'm sorry I can't balance out Creation-Destruction.. Ink wanted to stop but he CAN'T." Dream added.

And with that... Error vanished, he went out in a deleting spree.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ink's POV:

Error's back!?

THANK GOD!

I wish everyone would stop yelling at me though..

I don't want to create anymore...

It gives me bad memories when I do it...

I CAN'T CONTINUE..

I know!

I need to hide from them.

So they would stop shouting at me.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

** "Finally I can contact Ink again!" **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Still Ink's POV:

I hear a portal behind me.

I see a bright red aura.

**"My child.. I am sorry I cannot contact you.."** It said.

It sounded like a Toriel.. 

Maybe it's my mom?

**"Here little one.. have this SOUL i made for you.. and we will hide from them."** It said.

I couldn't believe it.

I have a SOUL now.

"What is your name?" I said.

**"My name is Fate, I am your mom."** She said.

"Mom.. Thank you for saving me." I said genuinely. 

**"You are welcome, come now."** She said.

I follow her in a portal.

I am finally free!

I _hope_ I can be free forever.

Speaking of Hope,

At least when my mom isn't there Hope comforted me!

Hope is like a sister-figure to me..

She told me that 'I should do whatever makes me happy.'

Creating doesn't make me feel happy.

Not even when I drink my vial.

**I think I officially dislike creating now.**

My mom guided me to a place that has a red section on what seems like an abyss.

She told me " **I'll be back my child.. I'll just introduce you to your kind-of aunt and kind-of cousin."**

**_(Take in note guys: They are NOT biologically related.)_ **

Hmm.. I have relatives? 

Cool!

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Error had finished his destroying spree.

The multiverse balanced once again.

**(ANd maybe forever.)**

He didn't encounter Ink at all.

A red portal opened beside him.

The deity with the red aura came out of it.

"Sup **Fate. Just finis** hed my jo **b. What do** you need?" Error asked.

**"I just need you to introduce yourself to Ink. He dislikes creating now and doesn't want to bring up the topic. Probably trauma of some sort."** Fate replied.

"Su **re what** ever." Error answered.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Fate went through the portal.

***Error looks at the reader.**

"Hm **m.. This story is** kind-of ending now.. I think.. For me it has been b **oring and rushed**. Blame it on the **Author's** bad plot skills." Error said. **(Error- stop exposing me-)**

**"E? You coming?"** Fate shouted from the other end.

"Yea **h, I am co** ming." Error replied.

Error went through the portal to see Ink waiting.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"Hi Error! Why are you here?" Ink asked.

"Fat **e invited me here. W** hy are you here?" Error replied.

"Oh! Mom said I have to see my cousin... Have you seen him anywhere?" Ink asked.

"Ink.. I h **ave to tell you somet** hing." Error told Ink.

"Error if this is a confession.. I'm sorry I don't like you, I treat you as a Brother-enemy of some sort-" Ink said.

Error was not expecting that.

"What I **was about** to say was, 

I a **m your cou** sin Ink." Error said.

"WHAT!?" Ink was surprised.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"So you're telling me that..

You faked your death..

and I wasted my tears for it?

OMG Brother! You are so cool! You managed to pull a prank like that?

You're so coooooool!"

Dream said with shining eyes.

He was still Feeling's son afterall.. 

Some traits also got passed to him.

Dream became a good boy for the past month.

He stabled out Good-Bad Balance (The Charas and Frisk)

and the Positivity-Negativity Balance.

He was sad he couldn't balance Creation-Destruction though..

He can't destroy worlds.

Feelings thought that maybe Dream wasn't that bad afterall.


	16. A permanent Vacation.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Error finally don't have to destroy anymore.

Ink doesn't want to create anymore.

And lets say that the survivors that shouted at Ink didn't survive Fate's motherly wrath.

The Dreamtale Brothers balance out Positivity-Negativity.

Error/Era still needs to Balance Good-Bad though,

It wasn't much of a hard work since Dream balanced it already,

He just needed to maintain it.

Sometimes they visit the void,

they hangout there once in a while.

Everything is okay now.

**They finally got a happy end.**

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**"Hope? Is Karma still busy? I'm worried for him."** Feelings said.

** "Feelings, I have to go back, I have served my purpose of giving hope, seems like my world is much more in trouble than it seems.. **

**..I might need more help.."** Hope replied.

**"Alright.. Being the one left in charge, we have to help you."** Destiny replied to Hope. She was serious about this.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**'Change (Fgod Error)' [Check it out! This is part of the same series this book is with.]**

**(It is kind-of a sequel but not at the same time (I think it's called a spin-off). It starts starting the same time this book was held. I'll explain more on the book on the book itself.)**

**Thank you for the support you gave my book.**

**For now it's** THE END **for this story.. and a start to a new perspective of the omniverse they are at.**


End file.
